


A Very Suho Christmas

by MidnightCassiopeia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All 12 are here, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Give the man more love please, Missing members never left, OT12 - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slightly non-canon, Suho is so tired, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Junmyeon wants a quiet Christmas Eve spent with the Exo members preparing for Christmas. Unfortunately, his duty as a leader calls.





	A Very Suho Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluejaykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejaykat/gifts).



> I need more soft Junmyeon fics. Since it's close to Christmas I had this pop into my head, and I'm quite happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Any advice to make it better, critique, comments in general are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!!

     Junmyeon hummed along to "Holly Jolly Christmas" playing from the Radio as he helped Yifan string the lights around the tree, skillfully ignoring the fight between Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol about who would get to place the star at the top of the tree (Chanyeol won, having pointed out he was the tallest, and therefore least likely to knock the tree down). Minseok, Kyungsoo and Yixing were making sure the cookies were ready and Jongin, Tao, Luhan and Sehun were sorting and preparing ornaments for the tree. All in all, Junmyeon was happy about the way the day was going. A nice quiet Christmas eve was all he wanted, with time to finish wrapping his gifts and maybe some hot cocoa and a movie to finish the day off.  
     Red Velvet's Russian Roulette rang out, clashing with the Christmas Carols they had been listening to and everyone turned to look at the leader, confusion evident on all their faces. The company was supposed to let them have these two days.... right? Sighing he gave everyone a tight smile and stepped out to receive the call.  
     "We need to talk to you Suho. Please come in. We shouldn't be long",their manager's voice filtered through the phone, leaving no room for protest.  
     Junmyeon hung up and stepped back into the living area. Gathering everyone's attention, he proceeded to tell them that he had to go, and shouldn't be long. Everyone groaned. They knew that was more a hollow promise than anything, the company never let the leader have short meetings. Ever.  
     The man threw on his coat, slipping on his boots and turning to the others as he adjusted his scarf, "Yifan, please supervise and make sure to finish decorating the tree, with as few broken ornaments as possible. Please don't let the dorm burn down while I'm gone and no peeking at the gifts. I'll make it as fast as possible, but you all know how the company works."  
     A solemn nod of understanding from the gathered members and a hidden look of fatigue hidden deep in the leader's eyes followed and he was off.  
     They started as soon as Junmyeon sat down, not even giving him time to untie his scarf.  
     "We want you to do a Christmas vlive. Show your fans a festive side and what you do on Christmas."  
     "No. You told us we could have today and Christmas. You've already taken today from me, I'm not letting you do that to them."  
     "Suho--"  
     "No"  
     Junmyeon spent the next two hours arguing back and forth about whether or not they could do a vlive, or post on the fancafe or come in and maybe record a song. He finally satisfied them with a vlive on the 26th, and the promise that they would post a bit in the fancafe. He buttoned his coat up and slipped out the company door, sighing into the cold December night air. It was only ten to eleven, three hours after he had first gotten the call, but it felt like it had been years since he had sat down in the room. The meetings always seemed to feel longer every time and he simply wanted a break, but he was a leader, and his group needed him. Seven years of training would not fail him now, and he would damn well make sure they got the Holiday and rest they deserved.  
     When he got home, he opened the door gently, unsure of who would be up, if anyone and not wanting to wake those who were sleeping. Most of the lights were off and he set his boots next to the door, hanging his coat and outer apparel on their proper hooks, tiptoeing into the kitchen. He slipped a cookie from the trays into his pocket and slipped into the living room, only to be greeted with his whole group sitting on the floor and various chairs and the couch, watching a movie. He stopped for a moment and smiled. This is how he wanted to spend the night, and he was glad that his group had been able to in his stead.  
     Jongdae was the first to notice their leader was home and nudged Minseok and Yixing, who had both been leaning on his shoulders, to alert them to Junmyeon's presence. Quickly they unfolded themselves and pulled him over to sit with them, as the rest of the group burst into a flurry of activity to welcome their leader home. Kyungsoo handed him a full, warm mug of hot cocoa, Luhan and Tao brought him his own pillow and some blankets and the others simply gathered as close as they could, pulling their blankets with them, offering silent comfort as they finished the movie with him.  
     As the credits rolled, he turned to them, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "They wanted us to do a vlive tomorrow, but I negotiated to do it on the 26th instead. They also want us to post a little in the fancafe the same day. I did the best I could."  
     Exo gathered around him, comforting, supportive arms hugged him from every direction and words of "Thank You" and "You've done enough" were whispered to him from all sides. This was why he loved his group. They took care of each other, he took the brunt of the company and they lifted him up when doing so got him down. He leaned into the hugs and smiled. They fell asleep that way, all trying in some way to hug Junmyeon, blankets and pillows creating a sort of nest, the members leaning on each other and limbs all beginning and ending everywhere beneath the blankets.  
    They all woke up the next morning, a little stiff and sore from the positions they had all slept in, but happier than they had been in a long time. Gifts were exchanged, cookies eaten and family calls were made. All in all, Christmas was a calm, relaxed day spent with his second family and Junmyeon couldn't have been happier.


End file.
